Agua
by wierd girl
Summary: Un songfic muy bonito, lo que pasaría si Yoh le declarara su amor a Ana y ella lo alejara, plis read y dejen reviews es YohxAna ONE-SHOT


AGUA 

----------------------------------------

Me pondré seria por un momento, un songfic muy tierno de que pasaría si Yoh le declarara su amor a Ana en una carta, basada en la canción de Agua de Jarabe de palo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SONGFIC**

**Agua**

Yoh miraba como Ana caminaba por el patio trasero de la casa, "increíble" se decía a sí mismo, como podía ser que una mujer tan fría despidiera una onda tan cálida cuando solo caminaba por el patio. Yoh prosiguió escribiendo, su habitación estaba llena de papeles escritos y arrugados. Quería salir a abrazarla quería decirle cuanto la quería, pero no podía, Ana siempre lo querría como un amigo.

_como quieres ser mi amiga_

_si por ti daría mi vida_

_confundo tu sonrisa_

_con caramelos si me miras_

Yoh volvió a asomarse por la ventana, pero Ana ya no estaba allí.

"No me digas que me estabas espiando Yoh"

"No... Ana......yo" Yoh se cayó de la silla al momento de casi terminar su frase, Ana se acercó, Yoh se puso mas rojo que un tomate maduro, Ana salió del cuarto dejándolo de nuevo centrado en sus pensamientos. "Por que tiene que usar ese vestido tan corto" se decía a si mismo Yoh, hago todo lo posibl3e por no lanzarme hacia ella y besar esos labios para saciar mi sed.

_razón y piel_

_difícil mezcla_

_agua y sed_

_serio problema_

"Voy a decirle" se decía Yoh mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la habitación de Ana, tocó la puerta, una mano blanca la corrió para revelar a Ana.

"Que quieres?" dijo ella fríamente.

"Yo.....mmm....este......yo" Yoh trató de terminar su frase, de veras trató pero por una extraña razón se encontraba sentado en el suelo con Ana haciéndole masaje en la espalda, Yoh se sonrojó a mas no poder, las manos de Ana hacían movimientos circulares por su cuello.

"Que......Que.......estas.........haciendo Anita?" dijo Yoh tratando de mantener sus sentidos alertas y no guiarse por sus emociones.

"Estas muy tenso, eso no te permitirá hacer tu entrenamiento correctamente" dijo Ana, simple y rápido como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. "Claro, solo soy su amigo" dijo Yoh cuando el mensaje llegó a su cerebro.

_Como quieres ser mi amiga_

_si por ti me perdería_

_confundiendo tus caricias_

_con caramelos si me mimas_

"Ana, yo.............yo.........te.........amo!!" lo dijo, no es mas, lo gritó, toda la cuadra se había enterado, Yoh cerró sus ojos al dejar de sentir las manos de Ana en su cuello.

"No puedes distraerte de tu entrenamiento, nunca lograrás tu sueño" dijo ana levantándose. "No quiero ser una distracción para ti Yoh, lo siento pero desde ahora te queda prohibido acercarte a mi" dijo Ana y regresó a su habitación.

Yoh se quedó en shock, " no acercarse a Ana" le decía su cerebro, pero como podría, si cada vez que veía sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido exigiéndole que se acercara. Como podría, si cada vez que veía esos labios quería besarlos hasta quitarse esa sed, esa sed de Ana.

_pasión y ley_

_difícil meta_

_agua y sed_

_serio problema_

_cuando uno tiene sed_

_pero el agua no esta cerca_

_cuando uno quiere beber_

_pero el agua no esta cerca_

Yoh hacía lo que podía para mantenerse alejado de Ana tanto física como mentalmente, no podían estar en la misma habitación, Yoh sentía que cada vez que la veía el corazón se le encendía, ya no podía aguantarlo, su cuarto se había llenado de cartas arrugadas, de pedazos de papel con confesiones y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. El trataba de alejarse de Ana, pero ella siempre encontraba un modo de estar en la misma habitación que Yoh, como si no quisiera que el se alejara del todo.

_que hacer_

_tu no sabes_

_conservar_

_la distancia_

_renunciar_

_para un águila_

_y dejar_

_el alma afuera_

Una noche Ana estaba sentaba en la parte de enfrente, era la oportunidad de Yoh, por fin había terminado la carta, corrió a la habitación de Ana dejó la carta en cima de su cama, y regresó a su habitación, esperó una respuesta, un mes, dos meses y Ana seguía tan distante........

_como vas a ser mi amiga_

_cuando esta carta recibas_

_y pensar que hay entre líneas_

_como quieres ser mi amiga_

_cuando uno tiene sed_

_pero el agua no esta cerca_

_cuando uno quiere beber_

_pero el agua no esta cerca_

NO PUEDO DECIR FIN, PERO TAMPOCO CONTINUARÁ, LES DEJO A USTEDES EL RESTO

----------------------------------------

Espero sus reviews con opiniones y tomatazos, claro algunas gente me pueden lanzar la canasta de verduras enteras. Bueno, gracias por su atención

Atte  
Letthedarknessfalls


End file.
